The present disclosure relates to techniques for correcting shift errors that arise when a user provides input through a user interface, where the shift error is caused by a shift in a position of a finger or a hand of the user relative to the user interface.
While alternative user interfaces (such as those based on voice recognition) are becoming increasingly popular, user interfaces that make use of a keyboard are still widely used. However, using a keyboard can be frustrating. For example, errors often occur when a user types in information. In some cases, spell checkers and other software tools can automatically correct such errors or suggest alternatives to a user.
Nonetheless, many information-entry errors, such as shift errors, are not addressed by existing spell checkers or related software tools. In these cases, the errors either go unnoticed (and, thus, uncorrected) or users are forced to retype the information. This additional effort is time consuming, and can reduce user satisfaction and the sales of products that include user interfaces with keyboards.